


you look better in my clothes

by kiyoooooooomi (hoetaku97)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, the author is yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoetaku97/pseuds/kiyoooooooomi
Summary: “See, this is why I couldn’t wait..” Alisa gently places her finger under Miwa’s chin to tilt her face up. “I couldn’t wait to do this,” Alisa breathes against her lips just before softly slotting their mouths together, threading one hand in the dark curls at the nape of Miwa’s neck, the other resting on her hip, her thumb kneading Miwa’s soft flesh.
Relationships: Haiba Alisa/Kageyama Miwa
Kudos: 34





	you look better in my clothes

**Author's Note:**

> they’re horny and in love and i am jealous

“Miwa.”

A kick.

“ _ Miwa.” _

Another kick.

It’s just before dawn and Miwa begins to stir, the world slowly coming back into focus around her. She can hear the sounds of traffic from the city below and feel the pink and orange sky crawling in through their bedroom window behind her lids. It’s just before dawn and as Miwa’s eyes flutter open, she jolts in surprise when her eyes meet her girlfriend’s, mere inches from her face.

_ “What the fuck Alisa?”  _ Miwa almost hisses like a feral cat in her groggy state. She rubs the sleep from her eyes as Alisa’s face comes into focus.

“I can’t sleep and I missed you.” Alisa’s eyes are big and round and innocent and her lips are pulled into a perfect pout. She throws her long limbs across Miwa’s body, pulling Miwa’s face to the warmth of her bare chest. She smells like rosewater and Miwa relaxes into her soft flesh, naturally, her body a perfect fit within Alisa’s curves.

“You’re lucky we don’t have work tomorrow.” Miwa pulls herself up to place a chaste kiss and Alisa’s collarbone, eliciting a soft sigh from somewhere above her head.

“See, this is why I couldn’t wait..” Alisa gently places her finger under Miwa’s chin to tilt her face up. “I couldn’t wait to do this,” Alisa breathes against her lips just before softly slotting their mouths together, threading one hand in the dark curls at the nape of Miwa’s neck, the other resting on her hip, her thumb kneading Miwa’s soft flesh.

The kisses turn from sweet and sleepy to desperate and fevered, Alisa slipping her tongue into Miwa’s mouth and Miwa desperately grinding against Alisa’s body, needy sounds slipping from her mouth with every tug of her hair courtesy of Alisa. Miwa rolls over on top of Alisa without breaking their kiss, moving her hand lower and lower until it’s drenched in the wetness seeping through her lacy lavender panties. Alisa shudders and sighs as Miwa lazily strokes the sensitive area, torturing her with one finger rubbing her lightly through her panties. Miwa moves from her lips to kiss along Alisa’s neck, watching with satisfaction light purple splotches raise up in her wake.

The comforter is strewn across the bed and sunlight is creeping in, bathing Alisa’s pale skin in a golden glow. She looks angelic like this, golden and flushed red and frantically tugging at Miwa’s back to bring her closer because she can’t stand the teasing. Miwa pulls back for a second to look at her as she rocks back to sit between Alisa’s thighs, to take in the sight of her lover, to commit it to memory. Alisa’s eyes are hazy and glassy, her mouth slightly parted as she pants quietly, her white-blonde hair splayed out over the light pink pillow case. The sheets had been Alisa’s choice, of course; she had been so excited at the perfect shade of pink and Miwa could never tell her love no, not when she looked like that. Miwa smiles at the memory as she pushes the panties aside, stroking Alisa’s dripping wet pussy with two fingers, propped up on one elbow to watch Alisa’s face as she properly slips two fingers into the tight warmth. Alisa’s back arches as a moan rips it’s way from her throat, and it’s nothing short of melodic. Miwa raises up to slip her index finger and middle finger into Alisa’s open, pliant mouth. Alisa’s breath quickens as she wraps her tongue around the digits, enthusiastically licking and sucking.

_ “Miwa,”  _ Alisa implores around Miwa’s fingers, begging for more, eyes pleading that  _ enough is enough. _

Miwa smiles as she withdraws her hand from Alisa’s mouth, pressing a kiss to her bitten, swollen red lips and whispering, “I love you.”

A kiss on Alisa’s chin.

“I love you.”

The base of her neck.

“I love you.”

Left breast, lightly biting and sucking at the perfect pink nipple, hard from both arousal and exposure to the chill of the morning air that lingers in their shared apartment.

“I love you.”

Miwa repeats the process on the right.

“I love you.”

At the center of Alisa’s stomach, Miwa pauses and blows a raspberry just above her navel. Alisa thrashes and bursts into frantic giggles, almost kneeing Miwa in the face.

“I love you more,” Alisa says through her fit of laughter.

Miwa smiles up at her before resuming her downwards procession, kissing every inch of skin with reverence and adoration, fervently trying to make Alisa understand the depths to which she  _ burns _ for her. 

Miwa slides her index fingers into the waist of Alisa’s panties, slowly pulling them down to leave Alisa full in display, vulnerable and completely exposed for Miwa.

Miwa tosses the panties aside and makes quick work of trailing hickeys up Alisa’s inner thighs. making her moan and shiver and twitch. Alisa has one arm thrown across her face, the other buried in Miwa’s curls.

Miwa giggles as she gingerly licks Alisa’s clit, light and playful. Alisa cries out and bucks her hips up to Miwa’s mouth reflexively chasing the sensation.

Miwa gets to work with both her mouth and her hand, long slow licks and the quick pump of her fingers making Alisa writhe and cry. Alisa’s cries only grow louder and louder until her legs and abs tense up, finally coming with a choked moan, murmuring Miwa’s name under her breath over and over again as she comes down from the high.

Miwa crawls back up the bed to pull Alisa close, gently stroking her soft, silky hair. Alisa’s eyes are closed and her lips are turned up in a sleepy smile as she rests her head on Miwa’s chest. Alisa rolls over to nuzzle her face into the crook of Miwa’s neck and they lay like that for what could be minutes or hours or weeks before Miwa lightly pushes her off, rolling out of bed and sliding a shirt from the floor over her bare torso and boy shorts. 

Alisa bolts upright, panic written across her big doe eyes. “Where are you going?”

“Coffee. Get your ass in gear if you want some.” Miwa strides off towards the kitchen.

“Wait up!” Alisa jumps out of bed to chase after her, and Miwa can hear her hurried footsteps just a few paces behind her. She turns around just in time to see Alisa clumsily pulling on Miwa’s baggy gray sweatshirt.

Miwa smiles at the sight, suddenly feeling unbearably fond.

“What?” Alisa tilts her head to the side in confusion when she finally pokes her head through the neck and sees Miwa’s expression.

“Nothing, come on.” Miwa takes Alisa’s hand and pulls her the rest of the way, smiling.

_ You look better in my clothes. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @flowerboyomi


End file.
